Alannie's Secret (alphabeta chunk-thing)
by toe-beanz
Summary: This is some sort of a beta/alpha chunk of a bigger story i'm working on. This is propably the only chunk which is good enough to write :p This thing is going to be finnished in the future and i'm planning on making a comic about it :D Also, the category with alien planet has nothing to do with this story, i guess there isn't a category of original stories xp


M suddenly opened the door and let in a stream of light into the dark and empty room. Melannie quietly went down the set of stairs before she stood in front of [REDACTED]. [REDACTED] looked up and her eyes gliphsed. Laying down terrified she stared at M untill she sat down.

-W...What are you doing here...? - [REDACTED] asked with a dry and fearsome voice.

\- I... I want to help you as much as I can. - said M, again quietly.

[REDACTED] didn't respond. She looked down in anger and put her hands on her lap. Finally She spoke again and looked up.

\- Why do you want to help me?! YOU told the queen everything about our plan! You busted everything! We could be free from... this thing! - [REDACTED] shouted. - Why did you have to... destroy everything...? - she whispered with tears in her eyes.

-I-I - M got inturupted by [REDACTED] shouting again. - YOU CAME HERE TO SLAUNDER ME AGAIN?! - she shouted now crying.

\- I - Melanie was inturrupted again. - SHE TOOK EVERYTHING FROM US! AND YOU... YOU'RE STILL LOYAL TO HER?! - [REDACTED] ( you know what? lemme give her a name... so, from now on her name is Alannie. ) shouted with tears streaming down her face.

\- LET ME FINISH! - Melanie yelled. Alannie's face went pale and her eyes winded when she heard M shout for the first time. - YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I SUFFERED FROM HER ROTTEN PERSONALITY! I'VE SEEN SO MANY POEPLE DIE BECOUSE OF HER! I HAD TO GET USED TO HIDING MY REAL FEELINGS TO OBEY HER!

Al was visibely stressed. She whispered quietly.

\- What do you want to tell me...? - Al said with a shaky voice. - What is there to tell...?

-You don't know WHY the queen acts this way. - M said angerly.

Alannie's eyes widened even more. She looked down again with more confusion. After a moment she spoke still looking down.

\- How you lost your leg..? - Al said quietly.

M noded and started to explain. Alannie quickly looked up.

\- When I was the youngest servant thing were diffrent. The queen wasn't so cruel. The queen. She was so happy, she smiled, laughed, sang songs with servants and sometimes even the guards. The palace was even diffrent. It was bigger, filled with happiness and the queen's favorite paintings. Even some of her son's drawings. She loved everyone in her kindom and a certain someone especially.

There was a certan day, when the queen and her family members were in a hall having a meal in the celebration of her sister's marriage. I was alone in the kitchen juggling meals, cooking and serving. The oldest servant was sick, but the middle one... She wasn't there...

We called her Middle, sometimes M. She was a quiet one. Closed in her self, frenquentely got late to things, forgot about things.

So... she wasn't there. I fought "Oh, Middle propably slept in, forgot..." Than... I heard a scream. I immediately thought it's her son doing his innocent jokes again. But... when I peeked out of the kitchen... I saw her... - M stopped and slightly looked down , she looked unsure if it's right to say it to Al. Alannie looked clearly confused, than she whispered.

-Middle...? - she questioned. M looked up and noded, than she started to speak again.

\- She... she was doing an saying things i never thought you could. - M's voie started to be shaky. - Middle noticed me. She got a glimps at me smiling even more than before. I immediately got back to the kitchen and covered my mouth with my hands to cover my gasp. I didn't know what to do...

Than... I heard a scream... A paintfull scream... I peeked through and i saw Middle again. I immediately heard her terrifying laugh and... blood. I panicked.. I had no idea what to do... Out of fear I hid in one of the cupboards for the rest of the evening and the night. - M stopped, looked down again trying to cover her saddness. Al looked at her in dissbelief.

\- I... why did she do it...? - Alannie whispered. M looked up.

\- That's what i've been asking my self for this entire time! - She immediately responded, shouting.

Melannie sighed and continued to speak.

\- I got out early the next morning. When i left the kitchen i immediately saw Riche. He was very confused. He told me, that everyone thought I escaped with Middle. Richie let me out of the hall and everyone was clearly confused. Most of the guards are gone since they ran away with Middle. I asked some of them and all they knew is "The queen ran into her office earlier this morning and they haven't seen her since." Since M waas gone and the oldest servant is sick i needed to rule things around. She remained in her office for five days. On day four in the evening i told the oldest servant what happened. The next day she was... dead. One of the guards, who brought her a meal found her body.

Al stared at her deeply intrested, so she continued.

\- I was very confused. I tried expalaining to them, that she was getting better. The guard, who found her mentioned blood and ,that we propably mistaken her migrane for a certain parasite. - M suddenely stopped.

Alannie got a little closer to the jailbars and whispered.

\- W-what happened...?

Melannie immeadiately shushed her and stayed silent for a moment. Than she whispered quietely.

\- The queen entered. I need to leave immeadiately. - Than she heard the queen calling her name.

M stood up and started walking towards the stairs. Al being sworm by thoughts finally asked.

\- Will you ever visit me again..?

\- Maybe, but not for long. She'll notice. - Melannie answered going up the dark and dusty set of stairs before shutting the door and leaving Al alone surrownded by darkness. Alannie heard the queen question why M visited her. She calmly responded, that she came in to ckeck on her.

END OF... the part that i have fully checked and acted in my mind and i think is good enough to write down


End file.
